vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakiri Kuubou
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher. At least Low 4-C, likely higher with Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor Name: Nakiri Kuubou, Huanglong Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tatari (Waste God), Incarnation of the Earth, Guardian of the Imperial City (as Huanglong), Summon of Amakasu, one of the Six Great Forces Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8, will always come back so long as Alaya still exists), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping (can literally use dreams to boost his stats), Flight/Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was able to come back after being erased from existence by Harumitsu), Vibration Manipulation, Can manipulate causality to make his attacks never miss, Barrier Creation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage due to only being a dream), Energy Manipulation, Matter Destruction on an atomic level, Summoning (Able to summon an endless number of demons to fight for him), Mind Manipulation (Can cause the targets mind to go into a state of horror and shock just by looking at them once), Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can create shadows of himself that hold a small fraction of his power (Each shadow possess power that dwarfs that of all the other Six Forces leaders, including Shinno), Statistics Amplification with Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor (Able to boost his power hundreds of millions to a trillion times and his power can still increase higher from there), Possess a deadly miasma that rots anything that comes in contact with it (along with being able to destroy the mind and soul), Attack Reflection (After receiving an attack, he can send it back towards the target at several times the original force), Nonexistence Manipulation (Can bring anything he destroys to nothingness), can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Durability Negation, Aura (Fear, can paralyze others with his presence including those like Harumitsu who have fought many battles with him. His aura can also manifest as waves of vibrations akin to earthquakes that destroys everyone and everything on an atomic level), can destroy physical and even metaphysical aspects like space-time, dreams, ley-lines, souls, etc. via Dragon's Roar, Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Hits with the force of moving continents according to the narration, stated by Masada to be stronger than Dust Angels like Belial and Beelzebub), likely higher (The power of his vibrations are ten times more powerful than the movement of the Earth's crust). At least Small Star level with Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor (Boosts his base power to at least a trillion times his original power), likely higher (After increasing his power even more, his earthquake waves has increased to the point of reaching out through all of the universe, gradually destroying it over time). Can bypass durability in a number of ways Speed: Supersonic+ via powerscaling (From Seijuurou, though he normally doesn't move when fighting). His vibration waves speed can reach higher levels (Able to cover hundreds of kilometers in an instant) Lifting Strength: Class T by sheer size Striking Strength: At least Class NJ, likely higher normally. At least Class XGJ, likely higher with Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can survive an attack capable of destroying the earths surface). At least Small Star level, likely higher with Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor (As the Incarnation of the Earth, it is difficult to defeat let alone kill him as destroying him means destroying the planet. In addition, being able to atomize those that get near him due to being a living earthquake makes him even more difficult to approach and defeat.) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least thousands of kilometers (his true body, Mikazuchi, is the size of the Kanto Plain, though this is what humans are only able to perceive him at as his true body's size is much larger than it and humans are unable to comprehend it. His waves are also capable of reaching this level of range) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Mindless. Thinks of nothing but destruction to everyone and everything in existence. Weaknesses: Destroying the Earth can kill him (if only indirectly), Can be purified back to his original self (though this is hard to achieve due to various specifications in doing so such as making a sacrifice to the dragon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyakki Yagyo: (The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) is a series of creatures that Kuubou is able to produce from his body to rain down upon his territory like a tsunami. They range from large snakes to the rotting corpses of Japanese wolves, skeletal horses, headless soldiers, and a myriad of other monsters. All of them can be sent out at once to overwhelm his foes as a tidal wave would and are seemingly endless. The Hyakki Yagyo devours, absorbs, and destroys anything they're directed to (One such wave is enough to turn entire regions to dust). Devoid of mercy or pity, they can and will enter anything, from buildings to one's bodily orifices to kill their victims from the inside out with an unending swarm of hundreds of millions of creatures. * Dragon Roar: An attack of Kuubou’s that can destroy anything, being able to shred through things like space-time, souls, dreams, physical aspects, leylines, and so on and reduces them to nothing. * Nine-Headed Dragon Emperor: When Kuubou gets serious enough, he summons nine dragons behind him on the field, which causes his power to increase hundreds of millions of times, if not a trillion times, over his original power. Gallery Night_Parade_of_a_hundred_Yokai.png|Hyakki Yagyo allows Kuubou to summon various creatures to overwhelm everything and everyone in the field. Demons_of_Hyakki_Yagyo.jpg|Demons of Hyakki Yagyo. Nine_Dragons_Kuubou.jpg|Nine Dragons appear behind Kuubou, where they allow Kuubou's power to increase overtime. Huanglong_Senshinkan.png|Huanglong, avatar of the Earth and Kuubou's original God Form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Six Great Forces Category:Gods Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dragons Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summons Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Light Users Category:Monsters Category:Aura Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4